Burning star
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: A look at Bellatrix Black Lestrange. What does she think of herself. Mentions of the Dark Lord and Rodolphus. Excessive use of the word darling. Read and Review, please.


_**Disclaimer: Don't own Potter. **_

**_Just a quick look at darling Bella, because although you may hate her she was definitely the best female death eater!_**

"Because darling, I suppose we're all acting really." She said raising her head to look at him and smiling slightly.

And although she said it on a whim, she supposed it was true. People had always told her she was melodramatic but they had no idea how close they came to the truth. Then again all the Black sisters were actresses really. Cissy acted like she didn't care but her sister knew better. And Andie had shied away from the spotlight, from everything really, Bella thought bitterly. But Bella knew it was her that was her that was the star, in a literal sense as well. She planned to be the star for a long time to, people fawning over her.

"I have a present for you." Rodolphus said pulling a diamond chain from his pocket and placing it around her neck. "Pretty sparkly things for my spoilt rich girl." He said and she grinned and kissed him passionately as though she thought the whole world was watching. The world's a stage. Yes, Bella thought, I am the star. But you know Bella, even stars burn out eventually.

XXXXX

Bella likes Christmas. Christmas means no lessons and lying in bed until noon with the sun keeping her warm. Christmas means seeing her family and friends. Christmas means sitting under the mistletoe with Rodolphus and laughing for hours. Christmas means presents. Pretty presents sitting under a richly decorated tree. The princesses and prince of the House of Black deserve the best and they get it. For as long as she could remember Bella had been receiving with jewellery. Last year it was a pearl necklace and the year before a ruby brooch. Her love of sparkly things has got her into trouble before though. When she was eight her father found her playing with a dagger studded with emeralds. He had told her not to touch the knives. She had ignored him. Why should she listen? Since then she had been trained in fighting with the daggers and knives and she had a large selection under her bed. She knew she'd need the skills one day, she was a warrior, well that's what they told her. They were wrong; she was the best warrior and a natural born killer. Why? Because she can.

XXXXX

They tell her she's a creature of habit. Definitely true. She likes things done her way because nobody can do them as well as she can. She has rather a lot of habits like signing her name B. It drives the teachers mad, that's probably why she does it. And counting in even numbers, she's not sure why she does that. It's not like she has to but she wants to and she always does what she wants. Why should she change for somebody else? She's a Black and better than them. Sometimes she changes everything though and her friends tell her she is mad. That's true as well. She hates normality; it's boring and she so wants to stand out. She yearns to be noticed and revered. She wants to be pulled from the insignificant life she leads and placed above everybody else. One day she knows they will say her name and fear it like they should do. That's what she clings to. One day she'll be a Queen and she will never accept anything less.

XXXXX

Bella decided long ago that she wouldn't grow old. She'd never have to rely on anybody else, it wasn't in her nature. Now she followed the Dark Lord she knew she would never die. He would keep her alive. She was afraid of death really she supposed but she'd never admit to it. Silence and darkness. She liked the noise, the screams and the crying. She liked light to. Dancing in rings of fire. Then again silence let her reflect and darkness wasn't all bad. Darkness meant she was on a mission for him. Her Lord called her the Angel of Death, Roddy just called her death and she laughed at him, or was it with him? Bella liked colour as well.

Red for blood, yellow for Cissy's hair, green for Slytherin and blue in her engagement ring. Black was what she was born in and white was her mask. People associated white with innocence, ironic really. White meant heaven, death and the end. Still she would never truly know that would she? Because she would never be old and weak. If she did die though she vowed she would die fighting. She'd be the Queen, the Angel of death, the star but mainly she'd be Bellatrix.

XXXXX

People said they lived for love. Bella knew that was a lie. People didn't live for love they died for it. Just like she would die for Rodolphus if she had to. "Darling, you'll never be alone." He whispered before they slept; and it was true, she never was.

Bellatrix wasn't completely emotionless. She wasn't Satan. Yet. Love couldn't feed and clothe you. Only money could do that and thankfully she had a lot of that. Roddy meant everything to her and though he would never say it she knew he felt the same. Being a Death Eater was a lifetime occupation and she'd do it until she died; just like she'd love Roddy until the last second. She acted as though she didn't care, like she was cold and emotionless. But then again, we established days, months even years ago that Bellatrix Black was an actress. Not only that, she was the star.

_**Author's note: SO, review!!! Please!! **_


End file.
